


Oakland Save Me

by sp00pytrashcan



Category: SWMRS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00pytrashcan/pseuds/sp00pytrashcan
Summary: [short story, original fanfic and idea by me]The walls were built in 1998 and finished in 2000, any word about the world outside of it and it means your dead. Honor the savior that made the walls and everything'll be alright. Pretend that it's okay and you will be saved for all the misery.Fuck that bullshit. I'm done.(this story can also be found on wattpad with the same  title, chapters will be published first on there if this story intrests you)





	1. Act I

_"Days_ _turned into weeks and weeks into years, the line between imagination and reality is thin and seems to slowly disappear. I am losing my mind."_

 

**The book**

 

Life was just as always, normal. Boring. Nothing could possibly happen to disturb a good old Sunday. The radio was playing a song by Elvis Presley and his sweet voice filled the room. My wife was sitting in a chair next to me reading a book as my son was playing with some blocks.

 

The perfect picture of a family on a Sunday, but nothing is what it looks like. All of this, was set up, brought in scene and not even slightly real. Everybody was just blind from the truth. I must admin that the government was good in disguising the truth for everybody.

 

The sun was still shining in his full brightness, no one seemed to notice the people who lived close to the border of the other states all moved to here. It was 1998 and I knew a lot would change. And soon. 

 

"Hey, Adrienne?" She looked up from her book, her beautiful eyes hitched on me.  
"Yes Billie?"  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow." I reminded her. She didn't know about what my plans were, it didn't really matter either. I just had to see it with my own eyes.

 

"I know that Billie." She smiled, one of her sweet smiles was destinated for me.   
"I hope you will enjoy your time with Mike and Tre." I smiled back, I hated the feeling when I lied to her. It was as if something big and heavy was pulling me down.

 

"We will." The smile remained on my face, not giving any sign of my plans away.  
"I'm going to bed, don't wanna be tired tomorrow." She nodded as I stood up, the fake smile still around my lips as I kissed her cheek softly.

 

"Goodnight Billie." She said, kissing me back.  
"Mom! Why are you eating dad?" Joey asked, I turned my head to look at him.  
"That's called a kiss Joey, that is what people give to other people when they love eachother." I walked over to him too, my hands resting on his small little shoulders as I kissed him on his head.

 

"Your dad is leaving for a few days and is going to bed so he won't be tired." My son nodded and his attention was focused on his blocks again.  
"Goodnight dad."  
"Goodnight Joey."

 

I left early in the morning, not wanting to make anyone awake or made Adrienne change her mind. I wasn't going with Mike and Tre, my two friends who seemed to believe everything and were smiling at the illusion of life.

 

Bad thing for me is that I kept standing with both feet on the ground, I saw throught the illusion of this everything and writing everything down seemed the best. Because, what if the government found out about me? 

 

You never know the powers and the influence of the government. I was looking at the empty houses that were left behind as I saw them building a wall. Stone after stone. Soon we would be protected, or traped. The wind made my hair messy, the sun was coming up and I could smell the cigarettes from the smoking people.

 

I opened my backpack, carefully taking the book out I had taken with me. The cover was made out of leather, the pages were thick and the ink won't make any marks on the other page. I had bought it somewhere but I couldn't exactly tell where.

 

My pen touched the paper, the point leaving a dot on it as my hand started to move. Curly letters appeared on the paper as the power floated through my body. This book had a great power that could possibly summon the next plague. But those walls were the first step, I would only take the second step.

  
The words came almost flying out of my pen as I wrote one page after the other.

It was almost dark and I had peeked a few times at the wall, they would finish the wall in one or maybe 2 years. I knew I couldn't do anything about it. It would come there either way, if I tried to stop it or not. If all my calculations were right the wall would be finished in the year 2000.

It would take the builder of the walls a few years to finish his plan, even I didn't know exactly what his plan was. But I would find it out soon. It would take time to make a good plan to win this. I would start a revolution, I will not let my friends and family suffer under that man his conditions.

I will free them from a life as prisoner, even though my own life will be that of a prisoner.

I headed home 5 days later, the weight of the book and lies became heavier as I came closer to my house. Softly knocking on the door as Adrienne opened the door, her smile returned again as she hugged me.

"You're back!" She exclaimed, joy could be heard in her voice as she dragged me inside and Joey came running up to me.   
"Dad!" His small arms hugged me as I hugged him back, his black little curls were the only visible thing.

"I thought you would never come back." He said with his sweet childish voice.  
"I would never leave you Joey." I assured him, the guilt already tearing me apart because I knew I would someday and he would probably hate me for this. I hope he would understand it someday.

"I missed you." He said, hugging me tighter. I bended down and hugged him tight too.  
"I missed you too kiddo." It would be hard to tell him, I hoped the builder would take his fucking time so I could work my plan out without hurting Joey that much.

I couldn't live with the thoughts of Joey hating me.


	2. 1. palm trees

I can't remember when they built the walls, I was 3 years old back then in 1998. The walls were finished in 2000 with the speech that it will protect the ones inside of it, any word of the world outside would be considered as betrayal. And since none of the new generation new about what happened outside of the walls, everything was clear.  
Everything indicating about the world outside will be destroyed and the owner will be punished, which may be death. The government will hear everything that leaves your mouth and that's the dangerous part.

And my dad was one of the rebels that tried to clear the truth for everyone. He saw the wall getting built and wrote everything down. Locked the book with the most dangerous information up somewhere so no one could trace it ever again. Until he had to tell us, he knew something would be happening soon.  
He knew about the plans happening in Washington. About a man trying to take over the entire United States by building walls between every state. So he could take state by state over without any worry.  
People seemed to trust him, they said that 'he solved all the possible problems' and should he honored for what he has done for us. But did any of them release they're held in a cage?

We are the food and that man is a hungry animal, only can be fed with power over everything and everyone and by agreeing to his terms you give him that power.  
It wasn't that easy for my dad to tell us, the thing he has done has taken a big toll on him and he had to run for authorities and it was more likely to happen to us too. At least; not if we dismissed the knowledge he left us.

But slowly all the signs were showing and there was nothing we could do to that. One day they would find out what actually happened and we would all be dead, but till then I had to protect my friends.

I just have to. They knew nothing about the world outside and how it once was, but me and my brother do. It has been 2 months since my dad disappeared and my mother has been broken since then. I tried everything to make her the old self again but the old her just seemed... gone.  
The day everything changed seemed so long ago but meanwhile it seemed like it just happened yesterday. I could still feel the wind of that day blowing on my hot and sweaty skin as my brother cried for my dad to not do it. 

But my dad had his both feet on the ground ever since then, he knew damn too well what was going on and finally the time came. He was crying as well and hugged us both and kept whispering the same thing.  
"Save everyone, please." He unwrapped the package and trew it in the air as the pages began to move, almost flying in the upcoming wind as dark clouds started to come up, thunder was hearable and dark rain drops fell on the ground as a loud screaming filled the entire image.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He said and disappeared into the dark atmosphere of the night, leaving his scent behind him with us. Everything happened in a rush and we didn't even have time to say it back. Every day I hoped that he would show up and say that he is okay, that he isn't dead.

He's an adult, he started the revolution. He could take care of himself, I assured myself. Every fucking day. But I saw it was slowly ruining my mom.  
I knew it was wrong deep inside me, but I hated my dad for hurting my mother so much. She is a great woman and he faked his own death but she's a smart woman. She saw through it. No one is searching for him and I'm just inside of here. Waiting till something will happen.

Save and healthy while he could be dying out there. I tried to block the thoughts out of my head. Thinking about it would only pull more on my heart and my feelings.  
I tried to breath the fresh air, my dad was doing the same. He was okay, he will be okay nothing happened. Nothing will happen. It was just my dad his thoughts, his mind took the toll on his soul and his actions.

It wasn't him. Demons were not real, it was just his fantasy. That's it, my dad was going mental and took me and my brother in all of this. The people in here were right. This is the only save place.

Outside of the walls it's war. Nothing will happen here, nothing can happen. We are not the food. There isn't such a thing as a hungry animal that needed to be fed. It was just a setted up puppet show from my mind, made real by my imagination.  
Everything is okay.


	3. 2. bloody somewhere

_"pull the trigger and finish this endless mindfuck"_

  
**Washington D.C.**

Hell, that's the only word I could describe Washington. The Savior has just been killed, he was giving a speech that he was grateful to have us all save as he started to collaps. He was gasping to air as he couched up his own blood, all the color disappeared from his face as his eyes looked at us.

Lips pressed like he wanted to say something until he fell on the ground, the clothes he was wearing started to rip open as flies flew out of his chest. Dark little flies, their wings transparent as they created dark shadows reflecting on the ground.

Everyone looked at the event in shock, no one knew what to do until some people shot in action. They dragged the body from the scene as everyone started to push everyone. They all wanted to get away, get themself in safety. But I wasn't here for safety, I had a mission and the first part just succeeded.

I had to let him know that it worked, that the Savior was dead. He tried to take over everything which was once the United States since 1998. The wall was his first move, he had everything in his power and in 2017 he finally had everything in his filthy dirty hands.

It was then he took the book and activated all of this. It happened 2 months ago and he offered his entire life for our lives, and finally it had happened.

I pushed my way through the people, trying to get as close as possible to the body and tried to hear their conversation.

"Who do you think did this?"  
"North Carolina, they always seemed to protest against everything. But whoever did this, will be punished. He saved everyone and this is their gratitude?" The man with the sunglasses sighed and shaked his head.

"They will pay for this." He said and dragged the body further away from me until they disappeared completely. His plan was packing out like he planned it, soon they will accuse everyone for the killing of the Savior and earth will slowly turn into hell.

The place was almost left by everyone and I took this as my sign to turn back, I have been here for 2 months and I almost knew all the small ways that the government didn't care about to escape. I haven't heard anything from him and I think no one has.

He told me that his sons knew everything and that's what I was going to do. I would go to his sons, they will help me with this. I only knew from his plans until a civil war would happen but further... I don't think he ever thought to get this far.

My legs dragged me to a small alley, one light was enlightening everything especially the trash that was pilled up and with one stone I managed to break the light. This is the alley that would lead me to his sons, who lived in the other side of the country.

It was time to go to Oakland.

**Oakland, CA**

It took me 10 hours to get to Oakland thanks to his idea, one that led under the eyes of the government since everyone knew I was dead. His plan was dangerous but everything worked.

It was already dark and the streets were loud, everyone was talking in a loud voice about the event that happened and that was when all the chaos begun. Oakland was quiter, it was just as he portrayed it.

His sons would house me for the night and we would see what happened then. I walked the road to his house and saw the lights on, a smile crossed my face as I almost started to run.

I was already in front of the house and knocked, the time it took me to wait was the worst. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I was at a stranger's house and they would tell the government. All those thoughts circled in my head over and over again until the door got opened and a boy with dark brown curly hair appeared.

Nobody said anything for a minute until I finally spoke up.  
"Hello, I... I'm a friend of your father. Can I... Come in please?"  
"My father is dead."  
"Well, I'm sorry for that, but he told me-"

"My father is dead. He was crazy and the death was the best for him."  
"Well, I can tell you that he wasn't and isn't. I'm coming in." Without that the boy could stop me I was already inside and watched the boy close the door behind me.

"Look, my father was kinda of an asshole because he did something crazy and my mom is broken because of that."  
"Well, I can explain everything. I know more than you think. Can I please explain?" The boy sighed but nodded and I smiled.

"We can talk in my room. Follow me." I followed him up the stairs and looked at the back of his head.  
"I'm Seb by the way." The boy stopped in his steps to look at me.  
"Joey." Was the only thing he said.


	4. 3. Smoked out

_"the puppet player has planned everything out"_

  
I was watching my older brother as he was sitting on a chair, his look fixed on the small tv in our living room.  
"What time is it?" He asked me, he has been asking me the same question for 5 hours already and it just seemed pointless.

"That thing hasn't played in 10 years, why do you think it'll play now?"  
"Haven't you seen the weather change since 2 months ago?" He told me, wildly moving with his arms as he was talking.  
"Yes, but I'm sure there are some logical explanations for that-"

"No Cole, that means that something is happening."  
"Max, calm down. You're just tired nothing will actua-" And on that moment the tv went on, showing us an image of a man grasping to his heart as he fell down, flies circling out of his chest afterwards.

"We know someone is behind this action. This man is the savior of us, he saved us from the world outside of the walls, he protected you, helped your kids to grow in a safe and good situation. But one of you had to kill him with these demonic actions. And by that; every single one of you will be punished until you give in. The freedom of you, is the prison of many."

The tv went back to black, showing nothing but our shoked reflections staring at it.  
"I fucking told you." Said Max, I hated to admit it that he was right but what that man said just made something move inside of my brain.

"He said he will punish everyone." I said, Max had settled himself on the floor and nodded.  
"You were waiting for this." I shot up and walked over to him.  
"What the fuck happened that I don't know?"

"Nothing to worry about Cole."  
"Nothing?" I said, shaking my head. "He said he will punish everyone. He will probably kill us all-" I continued but Max interrupted me once again.  
"Cole. What they do won't be something like that, you're just overreacting."

Max was calming me down and in his attempts a loud cry in pain echoed through the neighbourhood and he shutted his mouth and stood up.  
"What the fuck." He mumbled and we both walked outside, looking at a sky filled with dark, rumbly clouds as more screams could be heard.

"Is this the government his revenge?" I asked Max, he shook his head and took my sleeve, dragging me along behind him.  
"Please don't treat me like a dog."  
"Joey and Jakob." He said and I knew enough, my brother was worried about our best friend and his little brother.

We found them both outside of their house, staring at the sky as Jakob was looking around in worry and almost ran towards us when he saw us.  
"What happened?" Asked Max, was he hoping that something else would happen or that we just imagined everything?

"I- I don't know." Stuttered Jakob.  
"Who's that boy?" I asked him, hinting with my chin to a boy with blonde hair that was standing next to Joey.  
"A friend of Joey, I guess."  
"I've never seen him before." And without warning any of them I left my brother and started to walk towards Joey and the boy.

The boy looked at Joey, who seemed kinda mad but his face was brightened when he saw me.  
"Cole!" He exclaimed and hugged me, his warmth gave me the feeling in my hands back as I smiled.

"God, I'm glad that you're okay."  
"Of course I am, are you?"  
"Kinda." I glared up at the boy who was watching us.  
"Who's that boy?" Joey shrugged.

"Someone who is just as crazy as my father." I glanced at Joey, which was kinda difficult because we were still hugging.  
"What do you mean? Haven't you seen the news? Or heard? All the tv's started working for a minute or something. They said that they would get their revenge."

"Cole, don't say that you believe the bullshit my father once stated. It's not true."  
"But what about that screaming? You must've heard it too." I was too busy with arguing with Joey that I totally forgot about the boy until he interupted us.

"See Joey? If they believe it, your brother believes it, then why won't you?"  
"Because, Sebastian, my dad was crazy. He broke our mother without caring about anything." Joey's voice turned harsh, something I've never seen him doing before.  
"I've seen him Joey. He was so depressed about it but he had to." Seb was arguing, using his hands to illustrate everything and to put power to his words.

"And when was that? He's a liar, mentally unstable-"  
"It was soon after he told you. 3 days after everything he found me in Washington, told me what I had to do and disappeared again." Seb said, looking at Joey until he would argue back.

Joey opened his mouth to throw the argument away until that scream appeared again, black heavy drops of rain started to fall on the ground and Joey's face turned in terror. Rumbling could be heard as loud crying was covering everything as a blanket.

"Maybe he was right..." Mumbled Joey, I had no idea where he was talking about but the sky really seemed like one big blanket. Ready to tuck us in for the night, only to never wake up again.


End file.
